


She Takes Me High

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Lashton to We The Kings [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might write a full smut of this later x</p></blockquote>





	She Takes Me High

_Last nights dream_

_We drove to the dead end of your street_

_And we made love where no one else could see._

Luke started growing into his body at 16. Everyone noticed it and of course it drove Ashton crazy, he was able to touch this boy in every way but he got jealous when other people checked his boy out. Luke kept this shy awkward outlook on himself. He still didn't see himself as attractive, but in Luke's mind he didn't need to see himself as attractive when he had someone like Ashton by his side.

But today regardless of all the good that has been floating around them. They had the biggest disaster of a date. Halfway through they decided to call the date off and headed back to Luke's. In events neither of then are willing to admit too they agreed to pull over on a dark empty street. It was long awkward limbs clambering into the backseat. Ashton grabbing the bottle of lube that traveled between their houses on the occasions that he ended up fingering Luke. This was the worst place for their first time but it was sweaty and awkward but managed to be perfectly them. From Like hitting his head on the door to Ashton whacking his elbow on the window, including hitting his own head a couple times on the roof. It payed off hearing the pleasured cry from Luke that Ashton was positive the entire city heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a full smut of this later x


End file.
